Aliens: The Colony
by Rainbowturtle69
Summary: After a Colony in the Terminus System goes dark a team a spetres go in to find out what happened but find something much dangerous. 'something waits in the dark for you are you strong enough to face your fears because this is far worse.


It has been years; five to be exact since the Reaper invasion, A war that took the lives of millions away from their family and friends, including one of our bravest commander. As you all know Alex J. Shepard gave her life to ensure the destruction of the reaper threat so that life in the galaxy would thrive. Her sacrifice preserved the lives of many in the galaxy.

With the reapers gone the galaxy fell into peace but that peace was short lived. It would soon be replaced with chaos and death. Even though the galaxy wasn't in jeopardy yet but there was still something that lurked in the shadows and waits ever so patiently for its time, for the time that its prey to be foolish enough to find it, by accident of course.

And by the time you know what is happening you're already. For this creature knows no boundaries, feels no regret, it knows not how to reason. It only knows chaos.

And chaos has to start somewhere.

Far off in the edge of the Terminus system lays a lone colony on a newly discovered planet, Titan. The colony of Vita Aeterna, which means eternal life in the earth language of Latin flourishes from a mere 50 people to staggering 5 hundred. The planet seemed to have a very large amount of resources be used to help the worlds of the galaxy.

As the mining began all seemed to be going smoothly but as everyone knows the deeper you go the more complicated things get. Complicated was the least of their worries.

"Ah, why the hell did you stop drilling!" screamed a tall dark skinned man.

"The drill is jammed, sir" answered a salarian.

The dark skinned foreman rubbed his temples. "Then get it working again isn't that why we pay you."

The salarian quickly got to work on the jammed piece of machinery along with a few qurians. The few worked tirelessly to get the machines running again while the foreman sat on a loose rock that lay to the side of the giant drill.

The foreman wiped the sweat from his brow. "Geez, we've only been mining on this god forsaken planet for 3 months and things are already turning to shit."

"Never trust technology" said a deep voice behind the foreman.

The dark man turned to see a large krogan standing behind him. The krogan had been sent by Clan Urdnot to help oversee the mining and act as head of security.

"It'll eventually fail you" continued the krogan.

As the krogan finished the machine roared back to life and began drilling again. The foreman smirked and began to walk forward. He didn't make it more than a few feet before the drill began to shake franticly and make a high pitch screech but fortunately stopped before anyone got hurt. A loud clang and a puff of black smoke shot from the engine compartment signaling that the drill wouldn't be working again without heavy repairs.

The large footsteps of the krogan could be heard behind the furious foreman. The krogan stopped right next to the foreman easily towering over the tall man by at least 2 feet. And what the krogan said only added to the fire that built in the man.

"I told you so" the krogan said amused and continued to walked forward

The dark man gritted his teeth and was about to riddle his employs with insults of how useless they were but before he could the familiar sound of the salarian called out "Hey boss you might want to check this out."

The foreman quickly came over to see what was so interesting to the salarian. To his amazement he found a wall covered in carvings. Every inch of it was covered. The human traced his fingers along the wall cravings. Some of them looked like a spider with a tail. While others looked like a worm but the one that caught the foreman's eye the most was the center craving. It was the largest of the stone pictures and the most detailed it resembled a serpent like creature with a large smooth head and long tail. The species was completely unknown to any of the workers.

On the outer edge of the wall was a hole that was large enough to fit the krogan that was with them.

"At least the drill kind of did its job" joked the salarian.

The human was not amused but remained silent and poked his head through the large hole. The krogan did the same. After a moment the krogan finally spoke.

"I should tell the battle master about this." The krogan said referring to the leader of the krogan, Urdnot Wrex.

"Hold on a minute. You don't have anything to report on yet and from what I heard you're leader doesn't like his time wasted." Protested the human.

The krogan grunted but remained knowing that the human was right. If he went and reported back to the chieftain and nothing important was found he would yelled at for wasting his time.

"Okay but if we find something we will head back." Demanded the krogan

"Okay, okay, we got a deal" smiled the human

The human pulled a flashlight off his waist and started to crawl inside. This surprised the salarian.

"What are you doing?"

The foreman dropped down the edge of the hole in the wall, half his body disappeared behind it. The human turned and bent down, shining the flashlight towards the salarian.

"I'm going exploring and you two are coming with me." The black man said pointing at the krogan and salarian.

The krogan even though had a bad feeling in his gut and his gut was never wrong stepped in front of the hole. He shrugged the feeling away began to crawl through while the salarian continued to protest.

"Shouldn't we head back and tell them what we found?"

Again the foreman bent down and spoke to the salarian.

"Like I told the krogan we don't have anything to report on so stop being a little bitch."

"I am not a female dog!" shouted the salarian

The man sighed "that was a figure of speech back on earth. So are you coming or no?"

The salarian hesitated before speaking again "what about the drill?"

The foreman pointed the flashlight at the qurians and they instantly got the meaning and began the trek back to base camp. The human looked back at the salarian "anything else?"

The salarian was about to protest but didn't began to make his way through the hole. As the Salarian made it to the other side He noticed that the room he was about step into was ancient. It seemed like no one has been here for a very long time, a century or maybe even a thousand years.

The salarian hesitated before jumping down the ledge. It was a high drop but the ground didn't look like it would hold.

"Do you think it'll hold?"

The dark man shined his flashlight in the eyes of the salarian. "There's a 400 pound krogan I think it'll hold you"

The salarian was still hesitate for a moment but eventually stepped down. The salarian took baby steps so that his weight was evenly distributed. This annoyed the foreman.

"Come on. It's completely safe"

The foreman jumped to demonstrate that it was in fact safe. The shocked look on the foreman's face was the thing the salarian saw before they all went crashing through the floor.

"You just had to jumped" groaned the krogan

"What!?" I thought it would hold." The foreman said who had picked himself off the ground dusting the dust off his clothes.

"I knew this was a bad idea" cried the salarian.

"Shut up!" the krogan and human said in unison. A faint smile rose on both their faces.

The trio looked around the room. Even less light made it through this massive room. The foreman looked at floor the floor above. It was at least 15 feet above them. At least the foreman had his flashlight. It made it possible to go deeper into this ruin.

"There's no going back that way" the krogan pointed out.

"Yeah I guess we should try and find a way out" the foreman suggested pointing at an open corridor.

"What?! We're going further in. I say we wait here" the salarian opted.

The krogan and human looked at each other, paused and then began to laugh hysterically. The salarian wasn't amused and the foreman noticed.

"Oh wait you're being serious"

"Yes' I'm being serious. It's the most logical way to proceed."

The human thought about it for a second then finally spoke. "Well you can stay but we're going. Come on" the dark man said and motioned the krogan to follow which he did.

"Fine"

The foreman didn't say anything instead started walking taking the only light source with him. There sat the salarian alone in the dark, by himself, in an unknown ruin. Great…

The human and krogan continued to walk for 10 minutes before they finally found another room. This one was a circular room and in the center laid 3 fleshy pods like things. The foreman pointed the light on them. The 3 pod we're open and looked dead.

"What are those?"

The krogan didn't have an answer but planned to find out. He walked forward and stuck his face near the one of the pods and sniffed.

"Anything?"

The krogan turned his head and faced to human. "All I can tell you is it smells bad"

That's when a spider like creature crawled out of the pod and was about to pounce on the unknowing krogan.

"Look out" warned the foreman.

The krogan turned towards the pod again and saw the spider creature but before he could react it jumped latching on his face. It released a pheromone that could knock out a large human. To the amazement of the face hugging creature the krogan stayed standing. So the spider creature released the pheromone a second time. This time the krogan dropped. By the time this had happened a second creature had left its pod and latched onto the terrified human. This one looked different compared to the other one. It looked like it was more important.

"I hate that guy" vented the salarian "I mean who does he think he is? I'm far more intelligent and I have far more skills then he does."

The salarian was going to continue his rant but the sound of scurrying feet got his attention.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer just silence.

The salarian focused his large eyes and peered in to the darkness but he couldn't see anything.

"Hey if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work" the salarian said referring to the foreman.

There still was no answer but instead the sound got closer and closer.

"Okay stay where you are" you could sense the fear that was coming off the poor salarian.

That's when it hit his foot. The salarian jumped but noticed it was only a rat like creature.

"You scared me little guy"

The rat stood on his hind legs sniffed the air and ran away.

"I must have scared it too" chuckled the salarian and for some he decided to look behind him and that was what the rat creature was truly scared of. The third face hugging spider.

The spider got the salarian by surprise giving it the opportunity to latch itself to him. The salarian was instantly knocked out and lay unconscious to allow the spider to lay the embryo in his chest.

**Several hours later**

The salarian woke up gasping for air. He coughed and noticed the face hugging spider was dead but his throat was sore. That's when an intense pain emitted from his chest. You could hear the sound of bones cracking. The salarian grabbed it and it did it again and again until finally his chest exploded. The last thing the salarian saw a small head sticking out his chest before it all went black.

A light skinned man hid behind a crate as some Bile Suns Mercs opened fire on.

"So much for a warm welcome." The young spectre said.

The experienced solider knew to wait for them to reload before returning fire. The sudden silence was his queue the light skinned man whipped around the crate and with his vindicator he brought down the five Mercs before they finished reloading.

He looked around the room and figured his job was done here was done he brought his fingers to his ears and spoke.

"This is Lieutenant James Green and my job is down"

"Already?" a female voice answered back

James smiled at the sound of his friend, Amy fisher. "It was only the Blue Suns it's not like they're trained or anything" he feigned being serious.

"But they are James"

"Oh really then I'm just that good then"

Laughter could be heard on the other side of the headset.

"What?" James asked

"Nothing?"

James would have fought it but he just wanted to get some shut eye. He might of have been able to do this op quickly but that doesn't mean it didn't make him tired.

"Whatever then just come and pick me up."

"Okay and James there's another mission for you but this one you'll be part of a team."

"Did I hear you right, part of a team?"

"I know but this comes from the higher ups I have no control over it."

"Well shit"

**A/N this is the first chapter to my aliens/mass effect stories I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to thank SomeGuyOverHere because without one of his stories I'd never down this.**


End file.
